The Next Phantom: Original
by Spectral Ninja
Summary: Please go to the last page to see the newer version of this story
1. Chapter 1

Edit: Please read the announcement regarding this fanfic

Hi. From what you have read from the summary, here is the first thing that comes into your mind. _Another story where Danny has a son again! This is getting old. _Before you even consider leaving this very page right now, you don't know what you're missing. This is the story of my life before things got a little twisted. It all started when we were moving to a certain place called…

"AMITY PARK," yelled a raven-haired teen, frustration readable in his deep purple eyes, "Of all the places we have to move, it had to be that piece of…"

"Don't even say that, Jason! I just want you to go and study there for a few years then get you to a good university. Besides the education there at Casper High is excellent!" his father yelled.

Jason, the boy who was yelling earlier, was so infuriated. He was very scrawny for a boy his age, his eyes wear that of the darkest purple you can imagine. He owned a black hoodie with its pocket and hood highlighted with the color white. Within it was a white shirt and he wore a pair of blue denim jeans. His sneakers had black laces and a black sole and the rest of it was color purple. He would have looked like his father, if it weren't for his hair. It was nearly similar to his dad' hair, only the widow's peak was more obvious due to the way he styled it.

He turned around to look for some sign of support and spotted his mom, packing some of the delicate china they received from a friend during Christmas. Jason asked hopefully, "Mom, this whole moving thing is totally pointless, right?"

Sam looked into the father's eyes and they both got the message. Jason stood there, completely clueless of what it means. It was like they can read each other's minds, which completely annoyed him. He watched as she slowly approached their son and said, "Sorry, dear, but we had planned this a long time ago. We want you to… try and understand some circumstances that you have to learn on your own."

Jason had his last straw and went into his room, doors slamming as he closed it shut. "I'm not leaving this room unless you guys decide to stay here, where I BELONG!"

Danny and Sam looked helplessly at each other, until Sam made a comment.

"Where did he get that attitude from?"

Danny gave Sam a look of utter disbelief. This is the woman who entered college as an environmentalist who, at the same time, protests for the rights of animals in her free time and her she is standing in front of him asking where their son got that huge temper of hers.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Nothing."

Suddenly they heard the door creak silently from their back. They turned around and saw Lilia, their young five-year old daughter, standing there, crying.

"Is it twu we ah saying bye-bye to home?"

Sam picked her up. She whispered comforting words to her that made the girl smile by a bit. Sam picked her up and said to Danny, "Lilia is fine now. You go to Jason's room and try to talk some sense into him. He has to go back to Amity."

Danny nodded curtly as Sam turned around and brought Lilia back to her room. Making sure Sam was gone he quietly whispered to himself, "And she calls me the clueless one."

Meanwhile, Jason was kicking the boxes in where he would have to place all his stuff soon, letting out all his anger to his parents at this very instant. Why didn't they just leave him alone? Every time he does something, his parents would look at him in a panicked way as if there was danger in every corner, even if it was a computer, his guitar, plants, meat… heck, they even panicked if it was just a box when he was five years old. What are they, the over-protective agency?

Jason soon stopped when he glanced at the mirror. He spotted something glowing at the corner of his eye. He felt fear taking over him. He took slow careful steps, wanting to make sure that was a hallucination. When he was standing exactly at the front of the mirror, he saw the flash of green again. He had to admit, it was getting kind of creepy. Maybe he was concentrating a little too hard because when there was a knock on the door and he accidentally pushed the mirror away from him, causing him to lose his balance, landing his butt inside one of the small boxes in his room.

Danny entered the room and saw his son trying his best to remove the box from his bottom. He nearly laughed at this scene but stopped when Jason saw him and he heard almost inaudibly, "I thought I locked the door..."

His dad just shrugged and said, "You left it open. It's not like I did anything to it."

Jason just silently glared at him. He was so sure he locked it. _Bah, who cared about the stupid door anyways, _he thought.

As soon as he managed to remove the box, he sat down on his bed, crossing his arms. Danny sighed as he sat down next to his son.

"Jason, you have to understand why we have to move. Your grandparents really want to see you, even your aunts Jasmine and Danielle. Why can't you just stay there for at least a year and try to, you know, catch up on things with them? They would be really upset if we didn't go."

Jason, being the stubborn one, said, "But dad, what about your job here? You can't just leave NASA now. What about Blake? He would really be upset and all."

Danny looked at his son as Jason looked on his sneakers, not wanting to have any eye contact. Danny placed a firm hand on his shoulder and said, "Don't worry. I'm really needed in Amity Park because there are a few machines they would like me to fix in Axion Labs. As for Blake, there's always chat and you can, you know, try to make new ones. I'm sure that my friend's kids are happy to have you."

"I know, but dad, you don't know what it is like for a teenager today," Jason complained, "All the peer pressure, school and puberty. I don't think I can handle moving."

Danny smiled sympathetically at his son. He ruffled his hair and said, "Don't worry. I've been to tougher times when I was your age. Besides, it's nearly your fourteenth birthday. I have a feeling it would be a great day for you trust me."

He stood up and left Jason's room. As soon as the door was closed, Jason groaned as he collapsed to his bed. He hated it when his dad was able to make him feel guilty on things he tried not to think about. He even doubted that the generation of his dad was harder. Seriously, Danny Phantom was still there in those times. Wait, why was he thinking about Phantom? He's a teenager now, which meant no more fantasies like him though when he was younger, his dad likes to talk about him. His abilities sounded incredible. Well, he has to forget about it. He didn't want anyone to know that he actually sort of believes in this nonsense.

End of Chapter 1

Read and Review

I do not on Danny Phantom

Free Bunny for your Profiles!

**() ()  
(0.0)  
( _ )**


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back everyone!. Before you read the story, Spectral would like to say she has nothing against videogames.

_Hell ya! I LOVE VIDEO GAMES! Read and Review peoplez! ;3_

**Disclaimer **_: _**I don't own Danny Phantom

* * *

**

Have you ever been in life or death battles? There are many sacrifices to be made, many loved ones lost, hundreds of miles soaked with the blood of enemies and friends, and over a thousand of lives that can never be taken back. Even though that someone is gone, he or she will always be remembered for the contribution he or she had give to the people and will forever live in their hearts. The art of war is taken less seriously now. Specifically, in the mind-droning videogames people play every day. You know, you can use the same person again, you just do it out of boredom; you only remember the character for their awesomeness. That is exactly what two boys were doing for the past 5 hours, 58 minutes, 23 seconds. The score? Jason Fenton-45; Blake Hutcherson-34; ties-10.

"Dude, you are so unfair," Blake said with much enthusiasm, "I'm the one who usually wins."

Jason just rolled his eyes. They both knew he won all the time. After all, this is Tekken XII we're talking about. Jason was able to finish him off and soon announced Player 2 as the winner (since Blake always wants to be Player 1.)

"Blake chalk that up as another point for me," he said, his voice nearly monotonous.

Blake just looked at him and noticed something off about his best friend. He looked towards him and noticed that his eyes barely showed any signs of enthusiasm that is usually seen when playing these kind of games. That wasn't good.

"Dude, you ok. Is something wrong?"

Jason looked away from the screen as he looked at his best friend's worried face. He sighed as he placed down the controller down and crossed his arms as he leaned towards the bean bag at his back. He then mumbled words that Blake couldn't understand.

"What?"

"I said I'm mov..."and mumbled the rest of the remaining syllables. Blake raised an eyebrow, thinking on what he just said.

"Ummmmm... You're finally making a move on a girl?" he said in a hopeful tone.

"I said I'm moving to this place called Amity Park," Jason exclaimed, both arms hysterically over his head. Blake dropped his jaw in surprise. Jason then sighed as he continued. "We only have two weeks left before we move and that's even before my birthday."

Both remained silent for a while. Blake also placed down his controller and he barely even looked worried. Jason knew that face. _Here it comes…_

"Dude, everything is going to be fine," he smiled goofily, "Don't you think you'll finally be able to get away from the life of popularity that you have entered ever since you placed that one foot into our school?"

_Yep,_ Jason thought,_ Mr. Sunshine as all ways._ Still, he had to admit. He did always hate being popular. He wasn't exactly one of the hottest-looking kids in the block and the fact that he wore dark clothes and loved drawing and comics more than anything else should had made him as one of the geeks. The only thing that they love about him is the one thing Jason cannot help but own, money. Fenton was a very popular name in Florida and it's a dead giveaway for Jason since his dad is a famous astronaut and his mother was a rich heir of the Mansons. Nobody really bothered to know him, ('cept for Blake here) so Jason didn't like their attitude towards him one bit.

"Yeah," Jason mumbled, thinking of the possibilities. He looked up at Blake and the sudden thought hit him. "Who are you going to hangout with when I'm gone?"

Blake just gave Jason a shrug. "The photography club, the others and my camera. Don't worry too much. We can still chat with each other through the internet."

Jason just sighed. Blake made everything sound so simple. The more complicated questions started flooding his mind. _Who am _**I** _going to hangout with? What if my aunts don't like me? What if my grandparents do those... stuff they do when their grandchildren are there? What if... _And the list keeps going on and on.

Jason looked to the ground, his eyes still filled with the possibilities. His thoughts were suddenly intervened by... well who else is in the room right now?

"Where is this Amity Village ("Park"), whatever it is, anyway?"

Jason's eyes twitched as he looked at Blake. What kind of person who doesn't know Amity Park?

"Didn't you know? That is where that damned comic book of Danny Phantom was created! Come on, Blake, you have been reading that stuff for years now and you didn't even know where it even started."

Blake just raised an eyebrow. "Uh, dude, I'm not a hardcore fan like you and second, I thought we promised to give up on the stuff."

Jason felt his face burning up already. They weren't supposed to be talking about stuff of their childhood since they're teenagers now. He tried to come up with an excuse but what came out of his mouth instead was 'Oops'

Blake laughed at him so hard that tears of joy were sliding down his face. He wiped it away as he tried to get a hold of himself. "Pfffft, still a kid at heart, Jason?" he managed to say

Jason already looked tomato red. "Dude, forget about it! Can we go back to the game now?" he asked desperately.

"Awww, is the resident Astroboy Jr. trying to play video games while in denial? That is just sad," he said in his mocking voice.

"Keep your freakin' eyes on the game!"

"Fine, you're on!"

Just before the game even started, the TV suddenly went blank. Both boys looked behind them, and saw the plug and the socket separated from each other. As they looked up, saw that Jason's dad was holding the wire connecting to the TV.

"I think it's about time you two stopped playing video game. By the way, Blake, your mom called. If you don't go now, she'll lock you out of the house," Danny said to the blonde boy informingly

"But Mr. Fenton, can we just one more game. Please?"

"Your mom also said that she'll dump all the photos you've been taking for that project of yours."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Blake screamed into the oblivion. "Sorry-Jason-gotta-go-save-my-photos-BYE!"

Jason just stared at his friends as he rushed out of the room, grabbed his jacket and slammed the door. Jason then turned his eyes towards his dad, extremely annoyed. "...Killjoy."

Danny just shrugged. "You have to go to sleep to, you know. How many games are you going to play before you go to sleep anyway?"

"Ten."

_When will the kids learn on how to let go of technology_, Danny thought as his eyes rolled. Then, an idea struck him. Jason watched warily as his dad started to smile that Smile. He called it Smile, with capital s, because whatever is going through his mind right now is not good.

"Jason, how would you like to play one last two player game with me as your opponent? If I win, you go straight to sleep. If you win, you can play five more rounds. Deal?"

Playing against his dad? _That sounds fair enough, _Jason thought as he felt his frown slowly creep into a smile.

_5 minutes later..._

"DAD! THAT IS LIKE SO UNFAIR!" Jason said as he was now frantically pressing as many buttons as he can. Danny just playfully smirked as he just played the game like a champ.

Jason was losing the last of his life and his mouth hung open when the screen flashed the words 'Player one: Perfect'.

Danny just smirked as he placed his controller down. He pointed towards Jason's room as he said, "You. Sleep. Now."

Jason angrily walked up to his room, teeth gritted together. Jason was never so humiliated in his life. Now he had to sleep early on a weekend. He glared at the clock and saw that it was 10:00 pm. It's still EARLY.

"Stupid game," Jason said to himself before he entered the bathroom to change into his pajamas. When he came out of the bathroom, his hair was dripping wet and his eyes looked tired. He slowly walked towards his bed and collapsed out of being sleepy. His mind was still full on the move. When he meant move, he meant moving away from home and not the move his dad just did when they were playing. He wanted to make at least a good impression to get some real friends before they can find out he's rich. He then drifted of to an uneasy sleep.

* * *

"_A secret, a secret, a dark family secret."_

_Jason found himself running, running away, he ran in different directions but the voice kept coming closer no matter where he went. He didn't want to be caught now, not yet. He looked at his back as he heard a dark cackle and immediately stopped in his tracks when to deep red eyes were staring at him. He froze in fear as he stared into those eyes._

"_It's hidden away from you. They're hiding your power. Your power. Do you want it? I know you do."_

_Jason eyes widened. He staggered backwards as he tried to find his way in the darkness. He ran full speed, far away from the eyes as possible as a dark cackle was heard and caused a shiver to go through his spine. He could feel his heart race, his feet soundlessly pounding with each step he took. He felt he was far enough. When he stopped to res he looked below him. There was no floor beneath him and realized he was in mid air. As soon as he made this realization, he started to fall into a deep dark abyss, the wind rushing past his ears. He saw below him something glowing green. It grew bigger and bigger as he fell. It looked like strange lake of green smoke in the water. As he got closer, he closed his eyes, waiting for the impact. It never came. He opened his eyes and saw he was already in the water, surprised that he was still breathing even though he was completely submerged. He thought he was alone until he found a white-haired boy floating near by. His eyes were closed and he was in a crouched position, as if the place was freezing him to death. Jason suddenly forgot where he was as he began to make his way through the murky water. As he was about to touch him, the voice was back, screaming at him._

"_Reach out for that power. I know it's very tempting. TAKE IT AND RULE WITH ME!"_

_Jason hesitated as he placed his eyes carefully on the boy. He looked pretty harmless but if it meant destruction when he touched him, he wouldn't take the risk._

_He shook his head. _"_I won't take it and I won't join you! I WON'T"_

"_FOOL!"_

_He immediately stopped breathing and began to desperately gasp for air but it was useless. He struggled and bubbles escaped from his mouth from surprise as a pair of strong cold hands suddenly dragged him down._

"_You'll find out that secret. The family secret. Sssssooooomedaaay," the voice hissed.

* * *

_

Jason woke up in sweat, breathing heavily. He switched on the light and as he looked down on his hands. He didn't touch the boy and he wasn't choking. It's all a dream. Thank goodness. He was then startled by the screams from below.

"SAMMY! THAT IS SO UNFAIR!"

"Do you want to lose? If you do, just keep on calling me Sammy."

"I AM LOSING!"

"MOM! DAD! ARE YOU USING MY GAME CONSOLE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION?" Jason yelled so they can hear.

There was silence. Then he heard both of them say in unison, "No."

He then smiled as he went back to sleep because if the family secret is them being the greatest videogame masters of all time, it was a pretty dumb dream, wasn't it?

* * *

Specs:Hope Ya likey! If you do, press shiny button at the bottom. Another thing before I end this chapter, if you're thinking, "Oh, it's so obvious that stupid secret is that Danny Phantom is his father." Oh, do I hear something? BUZZ! Yep you're wrong. That's not it. Nu-uh, **no way in hell, **_**zip**__,__** ZING, NADA**_! Ok, that is the partial truth but there's still something more to that secret. You wanna find out? Stay tuned!

Jason: *slaps face*

Specs: What?

Jason: You spoiled me.

Specs:*brings out Memory Era-zor(1)* Not anymore!

Jason: WHAT! NO!

Specs: *erases memories*

Memory Era-zor- an extreme mind wiping system under the property of Spectral Ninja and can only be used by Spectral Ninja and cannot be used again after used on Jason because he has an extremely thick skull but achieved in wiping out his memories

**Edited: August 18, 2010**


	3. Chapter 3

**Edited: September 29, 2010**

_Spectral Ninja: _**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE FIRST GENERATION CHARACTERS! Read, Review and Enjoy**.

Jason: Now people, just get on with the stupid story

_Spectral Ninja: Don't scare away my readers._

Jason: I don't care, just get on with it.

* * *

The day finally came. It's the day. He hoped it would never come. He was staring at a huge truck filled with some of the stuff they decided to bring along with them. He had his backpack over his shoulder and in it is some of the stuff he needed for the journey like his PSP Go 3, chips, his other jacket, a few comic books and his most prized possessions. In his hand is the hand of his younger sister, who nervously biting the ear of her teddy bear out of habit. As Lilia squeezed the hand of her older brother, he looked down at her, startled by the sudden squeeze but his expression eventually softening to the rare sympathy he felt towards her. Usually, she was liked a spoiled but today was one of those days he had to act brave for her. They were finally moving.

The past two weeks had been pure hell. The girls wouldn't leave him alone because for his departure while the guys were giving him friendly pats on the back. How they found out? Jason was innocently standing in the background **THEN** Blake suddenly decided to scream to the whole world that he was moving and that he needed a well-deserved good-bye. Chain-reaction happened after that.

The next day, he found a whole bunch of flowers on his doorstep. With it was an endless pile of forget-me-knots and letters of goodbye. His mother told him to keep the freakin' flowers because she needed some of the seeds to plant them, the ones in pots to water them, and the rest is for the speech she will make on why not to cut flowers of its natural roots. The letters? He asked permission if he could use his mom's shredding machine and tossed all of them in it. He gave the shreds to his sister because she wanted it badly for some art project.

It didn't end there. During the next three days, Jason entered his classroom his classroom and he stood there in silence. The classroom was lavishly decorated with party things with a nig farewell sign on the blackboard. Just before anyone could greet him, he scrambled for his life and ran all the way home. He locked himself in his room with at least ten to fifteen padlocks. In the evening, his dad arrived and got a call from school that he skipped classes. He went to Jason's room and found it locked. After thirty minutes, was able to open the door and scolded him for skipping school. Jason still doesn't have an explanation how his dad messed with the padlocks when they were **INSIDE **his room not out.

The FOLLOWING day, Jason got suspended for two days because of skipping school and they wanted to see the consequence of his actions. They decided two because if it were a whole week, he would miss his final days in his school. Somehow, Jason was so happy that he had a hard time hiding his smile. When he got home, his dad scolded him even more then complained that in his days, he would never skip school for dumb reasons then his mom made an odd smile. Later, she told Jason that his dad kept on missing a few classes because of his bladder issues. The reason why his mom made one of those rare laughs is still unknown. If his dad has bladder problems, when was the last time he saw his dad run to the bathroom? He would just walk there so casually...Yeah, anyways, forget about it, that's another story. Lets just go back to the main problem...

Jason was reading his comics on his bed after he did some of his punishment chores like raking the garden, cleaning the toilet bowl, etc. Hey, even though he's rich, his mom insisted that they won't have any maids because she wanted her children to be independent and Danny agreed with her.

So back to the story, Jason was lying there then the doorbell rang. He reluctantly stood up and went all the way to the door to answer it. Guess who was at the door? There was a freaky girl with freckles across her nose smiling at him like some sort of demented freakazoid. Jason recognized her as the ONLY girl who had a real crush on him, not his money, ever since he entered in preschool. The girl he hated the most, the bloody stalker. She screamed in front of his face, " I LOVE YOU JASON! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

What would a boy his age do at this situation? Would he:

a) Slam the door in front of her face?

b) Call for security and they will chase her away?

c) Say, "Awww, I love you, too. Now get lost!"

Come on, I know you know that I know that you obviously know that you know I know that you know that Jason knows what he will do next. No cheating! OK, the next answer is D! All three!

Jason was staring at the girl for a few moments then smiled the mischievous smile. He then said, "Awww, I love you, too. SECURITY!" then he slammed the door in front of her face. The next thing you know was that girl running away from the guard that was chasing her away from the guard that was chasing her away. When he watched outside the window, he slapped his face as he heard the girl scream, "I STILL LOVE YOU JASON!"

"I have to get a restraining order," Jason muttered to himself.

Even after all the things that happened, Jason will still miss this place. He took one last look at his house as he remembered what it was like, growing up there and now leaving for something he never knew. A small pat landed on his shoulder and saw his dad smiled down at him.

"This is going to be a real great experience for you. I'm sure your aunts will be really glad to see you. Are you ready?"

Jason just looked down to the ground with uncertainty. Before he answered, he heard a panting sound from behind him and turned around and saw Blake leaning, out of breath, against the wall of their no-longer-home still in his pajamas.

"Dude, what's wrong? Why did you come here at one in the morning?" Jason asked as he walked towards him. Blake, still puffing and wheezing, handed him what looked like a small box. "Got (wheeze) birthday present (cough) before you leave (pant)," Blake said as his legs somewhat gave way. Jason just remained silent for a few seconds then he placed it inside his bag and said monotonously, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it (cough)," and with that he fainted.

Jason just smiled to himself when Blake started to snore out loud. He'd wake up as soon as the neighborhood dogs come along. Yep, leaving Jason just leaving the blonde boy on the ground, it was obvious these two were best friends.

Jason walked up to his dad and said, "Let's go." Then he went to the van leaving his dad standing there. Danny looked at the now drooling boy lying on the grass then after what seemed like a self-struggle, he said, "Uhh, Jason, I think your friend here really needs a lift home."

"He'll be fine, "Jason answered back. After a while, Danny just shrugged and went to the front seat of the van. Beside him was his lovely Sam and the two kids were at the back, looking outside the window, one of them towards the clear sky with birds passing by and the other staring at their old house.

Jason looked out of the window as he felt the van moved forward, the house soon disappeared from sight and was replaced with the towering trees and grassy fields. He remembered the entire family used to play in those fields when he was little. Now they were never going to see it again. Some streets they passed by reminded him of sad, happy and really awkward moments like the restaurant they celebrated his sister's third birthday. He fell on top of the spaghetti by accident after Blake pushed him while tripping. His sister cried for a week after that incident. The place over at the next corner was Blake and Jason's hangout. They just did nothing there but play videogames for the past 3 years ever since it opened.

He watched as the big billboard of 'You are now leaving sunny Florida' came closer. He really was going to miss the place. He then felt something warm leaning on him as he quickly looked down and saw his sister fast asleep on his lap. He gave a small smile as he felt her weariness getting to him. Before he slept, he thought, _I hope this Amity Park can feel at least this welcomin . _He then leaned towards the chair and was already sleeping for the long journey ahead. Little did he know what waits in the town of Amity Park...

* * *

_Spectral: Hope you enjoyed :3_

Jason: Yeah you had your fun. Now can I go? I'm getting bored telling you my story...

_Spectral: NOOOO! I need your friggin' help_

Jason: But Mr. Ishayama...

_Spectral: No buts._

* * *

I finished with my deviantart account. It's **http: / spectral-ninja . deviantart. com** / (Minus all the spaces) Consider this a little present =D. MERRY CHRISTMAS! ~Good Tidings To All~ :3

* * *

WikflameX WAS HERE! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! XP LOLZ BWAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHA! (Don't look at me. My cousin wanted to type something T3T)


	4. Chapter 4

Crud… MY COMPUTER WAS STOLEN LAST MONTH SO I HAD TPO TYPE THIS WHOLE CHAPTER ALL OVER AGAIN! Well, at least I updated. People, does Jason look like a **Gregory Ste? **I'll do my best trying not to. Please give me your opinion of him. Thanks!

Disclaimer: Don't own no original Danny Phantom characters.

* * *

"Jason, wake up! We're here!"

Jason felt his eye lids were heavy and felt too tired to even bother. They can wait for a few minutes...

"Big bwotha, we ah at Amitee Pak," his sister shook his arms furiously while saying this.

"Ugh, few more minutes," Jason mumbled. Lilia looked up at her brother with her head tilted towards one side. She shook him some more then gave him weak but annoying punches on the same arm. "Daddy said tah wake up!"

"Alright, alright. Can you please sit still?" Jason complained loudly. He found it ten times better when his sister was asleep. Waking up at one in the morning was hard enough. Jason slowly opened his eyes and was temporarily blinded by the sun's rays. He blinked several times before looking around the van. His sister was smiling so brightly with her blue eyes wide that he nearly wanted to swipe it away from her face. He's just not the person to mess with whenever he wakes up. He looked in the front and his mom was still fast asleep.

He then averted his eyes towards the driver's seat, his dad looking ahead as if he were agitated over something. Jason eyebrows creased with worry since he was driving from all the way from Florida and barely slept so he tapped him on the shoulder. His dad suddenly grabbed his hand like he was about to attack him and probably jumped in his seat. Danny then looked at the rear view mirror and suddenly looked relieved as Jason eyed his dad curiously. "When did you learn how to do that?" Jason asked as Lilia was playfully tugging his jacket. "It's a NASA thing," he replied quickly.

"Oh, ok," Jason said as he leaned back to his chair but winced in pain as his sister jumped excitedly on his legs when she tried to get a better look on the store while they were in traffic. "Daddy, can we go buh cahndy?"

"We have to go straight to your... Jason are ok?" Danny said as he saw his son's water up a little. "Yeah, argh, Lilia landed on my… YEOW!" he yelled as his sister jumped on the same spot again.

"Daddy, you havahn't answahd mah question yet," she whined. Jason felt that he couldn't take much more of this. "Ugh, d-d-dad, when are we going to arrive?" he said in a nearly high-pitched voice. His dad was close to laughing at the scene but he decided not to while Lilia pouted on her unanswered question.

"Not so far now. Just a few more minutes before we get there," Danny said reassuringly. A tear of absolute pain was already rolling down Jason's cheek while Danny just sighed. He looked outside his window as all the memories came back to him. He was almost glad to leave Florida. He spent most of his life here and also gave his life to protect this town but that is not why the moved back here. He looked at the rear-view mirror and tried not to look worried for Jason as he was being hit by Lilia as she threw her teddy bear. He sighed as he looked to his right and saw the ever familiar building up ahead. "We're here," he said while smiling as he nudged his wife to wake up.

Jason, forgetting the pain, looked up ahead at him and he saw one particular house standing out from the rest. All he could think was _WHAT THE HELL_! There was a building with a huge UFO- thing perfectly balanced on top of it while this green and orange neon sign that says 'Fenton Works' that you could probably see a mile away if you looked at it carefully.

"Dad, are we going to move THERE?"

"Yep."

Jason just shook his head in disbelief as he placed all his stuff in his bag."How come you lived in a cruddy place like that?" he asked.

"You'll see. And it's not that cruddy," Danny added in a serious tone.

The van stopped right in front of it and Jason looked at it nervously. He didn't know why but the closer he got to it, he felt colder. He tried to shake of the feeling as he opened the door of the van and stepped outside. He looked back and as his dad said, "Go ahead, we'll follow soon." He watched his mom getting some of their clothes and belongings from the truck while Lilia ran to help her. Nobody was going ahead with him so he just sighed and went up to the steps that led to the front door and noticed that some of the paint was peeling off. He wasn't used to this kind of environment. He took several deep breaths and then rang the doorbell.

"Yeah, in a minute," said a young woman's voice coming from the other side of the door. This made Jason even more nervous. He looked at his back and his family was still busy. When he looked back again, he was shocked at the girl in front of him. She nearly about his height and had sky blue eyes and a raven hair like his dad, and she wore a tight-looking shirt under her denim jacket. Her jeans were black with a red belt about her waist and wore pair of blue sneakers. She looked at him with one eyebrow raised. She then looked at the large truck behind him and saw Danny carrying a heavy box and Sam following behind him, looking worried. She looked back at Jason who gave an awkward smile. She smiled back at him.

"So you're the son that Danny keeps talking about. I'm Danielle, aka Dani," she said as put out her hand for him to shake. Jason looked hesitantly at the gesture. When he moved his hand by a fraction, Dani grabbed his hand instantly like a lioness catching her prey. His aunt shook him with much enthusiasm that it was really embarrassing. When she finally let go, she looked at Danny who was smiling back while carrying one of the larger boxes. She smiled back as she shook her head and sighed then she motioned Jason to come in.

He followed her in with the backpack slung over his shoulder. He was mildly surprised with the interior. At least it was normal. He saw that the wallpaper was dull blue and there was a C-shaped sofa that has the same color of the wall and two wooden chairs surrounding the glass coffee table. He saw two doors one that lead to the kitchen and the other... he didn't know. He walked towards it and twisted the door knob only to find it locked. A hand landed on his shoulder as he spun around and saw Dani looking down at him, both arms crossed.

"Jason, your not allowed to go anywhere near things that are closed. I thought Danny thought you better... DANNY!" she said with a wide smile on her face as she rushed towards him. He gave back a weak smile as he suffered under the weight of the two boxes. Jason sighed in relief now that his aunt forgotten all about him.

Dani looked at her half-brother as she said teasingly, "You sure lost a lot of your skills ever since you worked in space."

"Nah, gained more actually, especially if you're assigned to repair the space shuttle. Did you know..."

Jason ignored the rest of the talk as he looked back at the door with growing curiosity. He wanted to see the inside of that room so badly. _Some other day maybe_, he thought. Speaking of day, didn't he have, like, school tomorrow at Whatsits-High?

"Jason, you can have my old room," Danny said as the said person looked at him as he snapped out of his trance. He just nodded and asked, "Where is it?"

"First room to the left."

Jason nodded once more then rushed upstairs. Dani watched as he made his way and when she was sure he was gone, she faced towards Danny and said, "Nice kid, but he nearly entered the you-know-where. He's not ready yet."

Danny just looked at her straight in the eye, all sense of humor now gone. "He'll find out about it soon on his own. Maybe after his birthday. I'll give him back his powers at midnight. Remember what Clockwork said, this is a fragile situation and Jason has to fend for himself without my help. I just hope he knows what he's going to do once he has it," Danny said with much concern and worry. Dani remained silent for a few moments, and then she said, voice barely above a whisper, "Is it because what happened to him when he was born?"

Danny looked at her without a readable expression and said, "Let's not talk about it.

Jason looked around his dad's old bedroom. It was definitely spacious, there was already a bed, three desks, one mirror, a door that leads to the closet, a basketball ring on top of the door. One problem though... THE WHOLE ROOM WAS FREAKIN' DOMINATED BY BLUE! He guessed he had to ask his dad to repaint the place. He collapsed on the bed in utter exhaustion. He was so tired, he nearly drifted off to sleep . He didn't want to go to school tomorrow BUT knowing his dad, he had to go. Being rich and wanting to be independent on your teenage life isn't all it cut out to be. He didn't want to meet the rest of the family either, not tonight. He heard his dad call out his name but he had no choice but to go down and meet the rest…

* * *

So… who do you likey? Tell me if he's Gregory-Stu-ish OK? _**Read and review**_ .

Jason: Why do you keep me here and why did you have to add the part when Lilia tortured me to death?

Spectral Ninja: 'Cause it's fun!(Smiles like suspiciously)

Jason: SHUT UP! And stop smiling, it's getting creepy.

Spectral Ninja: Hehehehe


	5. Chapter 5

Jason: Argh! Can you update any faster?

Specs: I'm trying ok? I don't own DP, nothing more, nothing less.

Jason: Faster!

Specs: SHUT UP!

* * *

Jason sighed as he scribbled some notes on his notebook. So here he was, a new student, a stranger to almost everyone, and the feeling that someone was staring at you for the longest period of time when there was actually none. This school, according to Jason, sucks so far and history class was unbelievably B-O-R-I-N-G. The teacher was droning on and on about American history like George Washington, the American Revolution, etc . He looked around the class and some of the girls were practically staring at the teacher all dreamy-eyed, like they meet some guy who was near to Edward Cullen status. Maybe he was like one but only problem is that he didn't come from an Italian heritage. It was Japanese. The teacher had about shoulder-length black hair, a pair of steel-rimmed glasses, a white polo, black jeans and a white pair of shoes. Jason just groaned as he unconsciously began to doodle. Always the problem with the teacher with looks, you can't stand listening.

He looked down at his notebook and stared at his doodles. His dad would say he was quite an exceptional artist but Jason would just shrug it off like it was nothing. At the bottom-right of the page was a realistic drawing of a fire-breathing dragon, burning down very tiny castles and there was a small human figure, just barely touching the flames. Jason groaned again. Most of his drawings were related to Danny Phantom. He had to get a grip of himself. He was supposed to forget about him but for some strange reason, that ghost was all he can think about. He just wanted him to go away. He was going fourteen and he was nothing more but a comic book character from his childhood.

A hand suddenly slammed onto his desk as Jason was startled by it. He looked up to see a very angry history teacher who looked like he can destroy Jason just by glaring at him. The teacher just snatched up his notebook as Jason was being pressured by the sudden silence of the class. The teacher looked into his notebook for awhile then threw it back to Jason.

"Danny Phantom, eh?"This was answered by a few chuckles from his classmates. "Jason, this is not art class. I expect better behavior of you if you're going to study here. Next time a catch you, you're going straight to detention"

_This teacher is reeeaaaaalllly getting on my nerves, _he thought as he groaned almost inaudibly.

"Did you say something?"

"No Mr.…um…"

"…Ishiyama,"

With that, he went back to the lesson.

Jason mumbled a few curse words under his breath. He can't help but feel that there's something whacked about this teacher. He just can't put a name to it. He sighed heavily as he tried his best to stay as wide awake as he can… or look wide awake because he nearly collapsed on his notes out of boredom and sleepiness

* * *

Once he arrived at the cafeteria, directly after Mr. Ishiyama's class, he was suddenly struck with an extremely complicated problem. The place was like a can of overflowing sardines! Nearly all the tables are filled in and there wasn't a place to sit down at. He can't even find the line to get the cafeteria food. Maybe he should have stayed at a private school, less crowds, more space to be alone.

He already had his packed lunch in his bag so he tried to look for one table with at least no people at all. Luckily, he spotted one at the far end of the cafeteria. He tried to make his way through the crowd as some noticed the direction he was going. They just shook their head because he was heading towards the table which everyone avoided.

Jason finally sat at the empty table. He sighed, somewhat happy he was able to get some privacy. Or that was what he thought.

"Why are you here?" said a soft voice, like it was Luna Lovegood talking, minus the British accent.

Jason was startled as he nearly jumped and turned around to see a girl. She had honey-colored hair, a pair of glasses, a pink sweater with a sky blue shirt in the inside and a pair of somewhat loose jeans. Her head curiously tilted to the right while she gave a blank stare towards Jason. It was like she was some sort of animal, looking at something it has never seen before. He shuddered at the thought.

"You haven't answered my question."

"Uh, I was looking for a place to sit alone since I'm kinda not used to this place so…"

"Sit over there." She then pointed to another table, filled with Goths that gave him a strange look, as if asking him what he's doing over there. "They don't even bother to talk to each other so it's like you're alone."

"I'M NOT A FREAKIN' GOTH!" he exclaimed. The girl just blinked several times while the Goths looked away glumly. "I'm sorry," the girl said, "There's another table that's empty but it's filled with the aroma of puke."

Jason just slapped himself in the face. This girl was weird. He just sighed and said, "It's ok. I'll eat here instead."

The girl then tilted her head to the other side, blinking once and said, "You're weird."

_WHAT THE HELL! _he thought.

"Nobody wants to sit with me. It's strange for someone like you to even tolerate me."

Jason looked back at the girl and noticed that her features seemed to brighten by a bit. "Everyone avoids me and you're the first one who insists on staying here but if you don't like me in the near future, it's all right. That happened to me once so I'm used to it."

"Uh, why do they avoid you?"

"I-it's a personal thing."

Jason nodded but he still eyed her carefully. He sighed as he was already beginning to miss his old school. He wanted to be back and here he is, sitting next to a girl for gosh sake.

"The world's a crazy place," he mumbled as he looked around the cafeteria

"What did you say?"

Jason looked back at her and she was looking at him curiously, again. It was still freaking him out.

"Nothing."

She suddenly looked past him and was now staring at something behind his back. Jason tried to look at what she's looking at when she suddenly grabbed his drawing book.

"What's this?"

"HEY! DON'T…"

She was already looking through it. She looked up and asked him, "You like Danny Phantom?"

_Fudge._

"No, it was my old sketchbook…"

"But why does it show the recent date?"

"I-I… er… that is…Ok, fine!" he said as he grabbed it back, "I still kinda like him but…"

He looked down at his sketchbook. There was Phantom, his eyes bright despite the charcoal dust across the face. It fearlessly looked back up at him, something Jason missed since his dad stopped telling him stories about him. He sighed deeply and said, "I just can't get him off my mind."

"It's not a bad sketch though." Toni said as she stared at it some more.

"Thanks, um, what's your name?"

"Toni, Toni Rosales. Yours?"

"Jason Fenton."

"Fenton?" Toni asked

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll go home with you later on."

Jason was surprised and suddenly nervous. A girl? Waling to his home? His spine began to tingle but he tried to relax and asked her...

"Uh, why?"

"I visit your grandparents every day."

* * *

Specs: I won't be expounding on the American history since I'm not an American myself so bear with me if I get anything wrong, ok?

Jason: Sure, so whatever I answer in a test will be wrong?

Specs: Yep, that's the point. REVIEW 83


	6. Chapter 6

Specs: !

Jason: Specs, what HAPPENED?

Specs:...I updated...

Jason:-facepalm-

Specs: Don't throw your tomatoes on me just yet. I promise to update a ton of chapters when I'm done. I'm going to type the next chappie after I post this. I don't own Danny Phantome.

Jason: You spelled Phantom wrong...

Specs: Dang.

* * *

Jason stared silently at Toni and his grandparents as he pretended to take a sip of his hot chocolate. He felt awkward because all his grandparents talk about is ghost, ghost and MORE GHOST. It was getting so aggravating for him. He eyed Toni as she listened intently, or compared to what was intent for her, to all each grim detail of ever ghost.

"…There also these kind of ghosts that can suck of your very soul," said Jack. He looked like the big green jolly giant only his clothes were dominated with orange. It was skin-tight, wedgie causing type of spandex and he never seemed to take it off because it showed signs of age. There was a few holes in it but he loved it all the same.

"…Yes, you don't want dear Toni to get nightmares, do you?" asked Maddie with concern. Jason's grandmother was a sweet, old lady. She had gray hair with streaks of her bright auburn hair she must have had before. It was tied up into a bun and, unlike her husband, wore a long blue dress that made her look what elegant despite her age. She had black sandals and a pair of glasses resting on the tip of her nose.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Fenton," Toni said monotonously as she tilted her head to the left, "I love the stories you tell me, no matter how scary."

Maddie smiled brightly towards Toni and glanced at Jason. He was already staring into the contents of the hot chocolate, stirring the marshmallows out of complete boredom. She showed concern for him.

"Jack, dear, have you ever told Toni about Danny Phantom?" Maddie asked sweetly, with a hint of small hope to grab Jason's attention.

And yes it did. Jason almost immediately looked up from his cup, nearly knocking down the mug together with what was inside it. Jack smiled rather widely and goofily as he finally thought **HE** caught the attention of his grandson.

"I never told them yet haven't I?" he said in his loud booming voice. "He was a great guy. Saving the town from time to time, he was great!"

"I thought he was just some stupid comic book character," Jason accidentally thought out loud.

"He's as real as he can be," Jack said, ignoring the fact Jason just called it stupid. "He beat every bad ghost out there, no matter how strong. I remembered we used to think him as the bad guy. After he showed us something, we stopped hunting him and he began to help us." This comment received a small cough from Maddie. "Err, we began to help him. His powers kept on growing and growing non-stop. There was no limit," Jack said hysterically as he waved his hand about. Then the mood became intense as Jack frowned.

"He disappeared one day," Jack said seriously, "Fourteen years ago to be exact. We don't know why though. Many joked that he went to some sort of ghost college or some believed he was finally defeated. One thing is for sure, he'll come back."

Jason's dad suddenly walked casually into the kitchen, passing by the fridge and grabbed a diet coke. When he looked up, everyone in the kitchen was staring at him. He merely shrugged and left the kitchen.

After a few moments, Jack immediately stood up and said, "Look at the time, Toni, it's time for your curfew."

Toni nodded slowly and stood up and walked out of the kitchen and turned back with a small smile on her face. "Thank you, for your time Mr. and Mrs. Fenton…" She turned towards Jason and he blushed lightly as she did. "…and thank you Jason." With that, she left.

"She's such a nice girl," Maddie said when she was sure Toni had left. "She visits us every day when we don't have people to keep as company."

"But now that Danny and his family are here," Jack said, "We're whole again!"

Jason just remained silent. Toni is a nice person. But why does everyone avoid her? He pondered on that until his grandfather suddenly grabbed and squeezed him, tightly.

"I mean, our son grew up fast that he even has a son of his own," Jack said enthusiastically. Jason didn't know what they were talking about, but he knows that if this keeps up, he won't even know what would come after that.

Jack had finally let him go as he gasped for breath. Jack said as he stretched, which caused a cracking sound, "Well, time for this old man to hit the hay. I'll be back up when it's dinner." Jack left, with Maddie watching him leave. She turned towards Jason, still catching up on his breath. She smiled and walked towards him.

"I'm really glad to see you Jason," Maddie said. Jason looked up and just gave her a weak smile, letting her know that he was listening. "It was getting really lonely without your father here. I know that he has his job to do but I sometimes wish…" Maddie sighed deeply "…he can visit us every once in a while."

Jason felt guilty all of a sudden. He had begged his father not to come here before they left. Now that they're here, he realized what his father wanted to do.

"I better go watch after my husband," Maddie said with a smile. Before she left, she kissed Jason on his dark raven hair. As soon as she was gone, Jason just groaned deeply. _Today was one crazy day_, he thought. He decided that he should go to his room and unpack some of his stuff and do his homework. With that in mind, he left for his room.

Just about the time he was going to go upstairs, he looked to his left and saw the door to the mysterious room was open. He stopped in his track and stared at the door. Curiosity was beginning to mess with his mind. He then remembered the words of his aunt. "_Jason, your not allowed to go anywhere near things that are closed. I thought Danny thought you better...__"_

Jason smirked. It isn't closed, so might as well take a peek. Making sure no one is watching, he made his way in. It was so dark inside but he was somehow able to see. He always had been able to see in the dark as long he can remember. He carefully scanned the area and saw the stairs leading down. As he walked down, each step he took caused the echoing sound of metal. As soon as he felt that he reached the bottom, he didn't believe what he saw...

* * *

Specs: Cliffe X3

Jason: Don't you think our viewers deserve more than that?

Specs: I'm workin' on it (mutter mutter)

Jason: While Specs is busy, she promises to re-edit former chapters. Isn't that right Specs?

Specs: Shut up, I'm busy...

Jason: She'll be back.


	7. Chapter 7

Specs: I'm finally updating fast :3

Jason: -facepalm-

Specs: I don't own Danny Phantom, OK. If I did, I would never create Jason.

Jason: WHAT? O_o

* * *

Jason saw before his eyes various equipments that seemed to have come from the future. Some of them hung about in the walls as if it had great value yet it was old and rusted and seemed almost completely useless. On a bulletin board were various ideas and brilliantly sketched inventions with a few mathematical equations here and there. On the desks were old books and scattered files that seem to be long forgotten. Jason approached the desk and used his hands to wipe of some of the dust that lay upon the books. Among the books that he spotted, there were several weird titles like _A Ghosthunters' Guide to Spectral Entities, The Supernatural Signs: Understanding and Analyzing Them, Ectoplasm and It's Properties, _etc_._ He scanned through some of the files and he spotted names like Skulker, Ember, Frostbite, Undergrowth and strange labels on containers like ectoranium, DNA samples and Ecto-Dejecto. He moved away from the desk, giving up on understanding the meaning of these absurd words. He continued to look around until his eyes landed on the most ridiculously large object at the end of the room

It was a huge cave-like structure made out of metal, nails and wires, and it was painted of the color yellow and black, the colors you would imagine if a stinging bee was nearby. It showed extremely visible signs of age. The paint was peeling off, rust was already visible on its walls and the red bulb on top was broken with the rest of its pieces nowhere to be found. He swore he could've seen a rat scampering by. It was a pitiful structure.

Jason approached it as he carefully tried to avoid the wires. He looked up at the great arc and stared at its inside. There was and on and off switch inside the very thing itself. _No wonder why it was never open,_ Jason thought to himself,_ Who would be stupid enough to go inside this thing to press that button and risk being zapped? _

He slowly walked away, realizing that he was inside this place for too long and afraid of being caught. Without paying attention to his surroundings, he tripped on some wires and fell backwards. As he tripped, the wires underneath a nearby cabinet caused it to be knocked over and fall to the direction Jason was. He watched it slowly tipped over and after realizing what was happening, he was able to dodge it in nick of time. He clutched his chest and breathed deeply as he saw the heavy cabinet on the floor. Now he's in trouble. Without a moment to spare, Jason tried to get up. He looked upon a floor and saw the most peculiar thing. It was a cube, white on all sides and on top of it was a round opening with a fragile-looking glass cover. It was glowing green on its inside and could probably be a night light. When Jason was near it, he felt calmer for some reason, and more complete, like he was missing something inside him for a long time and this very object filled that space.

Jason was about reach out and grab the thing but he hesitated for a while. It wasn't his, it belonged to this place. Besides, his birthday was this Friday and he didn't want to be grounded on that day. It would suck a lot if he missed his own birthday. He stared at the small cube. It wasn't significant but there was something about it. Closing his eyes, trying to forget about it, he ran to the staircase and tried to forget about the whole thing.

After a few moments he left, the small cube began to vibrate. It was rocking to its left, then to its right and finally, after it did a small twitch, it rose up into the air, hovering for a few seconds, then became invisible and began homing into a specific person. As the cube flew, a piece of paper remained on the floor. I small yellow sticky note saying: _For Jason, once responsible enough. _

The cube flew around the house, looking for what seemed to be its master. It flew around the house and it stopped dead before the bedroom door. Jason was there, reading his homework as he hang upside-down on his bed with headphones sticking to his ears. He had that bored look on his eyes but widen as he felt something. He sat down on his bed immediately and looked around to find nothing. He merely shrugged and went back to reading. The small cube was unseen as it looked for a place to land. It finally decided to go into the empty drawer, as if believing nothing will find it there, before the great occasion.

* * *

_Three days later…_

Jason and Toni were walking down the street casually. Jason looked at Toni and smiled as he said, "Tomorrow's my birthday."

Toni, being who she is, stared at him and said in her monotonic voice, "Well that's the first time I've seen you smile since you got here."

Jason merely shrugged. "It's the big fourteen. Why wouldn't I be happy? My dad says this is where it all began for him. I just feel something will just come right out of nowhere."

"Well, I'm glad for you," she said without much enthusiasm as she always did.

They stopped in front of Fenton Works as Toni said, "I won't be visiting them today. There's more homework than usual. Tell them I said hi."

With a spin of her heels, she was off to her home. Jason just smirked to himself. Toni is weird but she's sweet and kind. He entered his own home only to be attacked by his grandfather. When I mean attacked, I mean the ultimate bear hug that can suffocate you to death if you're not used to this great man's gesture.

"Jason, you're about to be fourteen!" Jack said cheerfully. "Oh, I just can't wait to see you blow those candles."

"But I don't want cakes on my *_gasp_* birthday," he said as he suffocated.

"Boy, what a night your dad has in store!"

"Dad that's enough," Danny said as he entered the room and smiled at the sight. Jack let go and Jason desperately gasped for breath.

"I'll give Jason '_the talk',_" Danny said warily. Jack nodded his head and left as Jason widened his eyes in fear.

"Not that kind of talk son," Danny said as he laughed.

"Oh."

"Come, sit here," Danny said as he offered a seat in the sofa. Jason nodded and collapsed right next to his dad.

"So, what kind of talk is this," Jason said as he leaned casually against the comfortable seat.

"Being fourteen, it's really, really big responsibility, even for me," Danny began, "There is something that I want you to have, something greater than what you really expect. I'm not really sure if you're prepared. Your mom is really worried about it. Are you responsible enough to take it?"

Jason just stared at his dad. He didn't understand what he was trying to say, as if he's avoiding a specific word.

Jason shrugged and merely said, "I don't know with you. I'm sure I can handle whatever your saying I guess."

Danny looked at him. "Once you accept, there is no turning back. I was never given the chance to choose. Not one second to think about it twice. Are you ready for it?"

Jason gazed at his feet. His heart suddenly dropped what seemed like from a skyscraper. His dad was making him extremely uncomfortable. A part of him wanted to scream no, the other half willing enough to see what his dad means. Jason wasn't sure about what he was supposed to say, trying to find the right words for the question. It's just a simple question, but why is he having a hard time searching for the answer in his head. He then he finally said, "I'm ready. I'm not a kid anymore dad, I can handle it."

Danny nodded his head. "That's your choice then." He stood up and said, "Discussion over," and went upstairs.

Jason just watched him climb the stairs and looked at him with wonder. What was that all about? It was so melodramatic that Jason suddenly facepalm himself for all the stupid nervousness. _I'll find out what he's trying to say tomorrow_, he thought.

* * *

_A few minutes before midnight…_

Jason lay wide awake in his bed. The words of his dad were playing with his mind. _**What was he supposed to be ready for?**_ He twisted to his right as he tried to get comfortable in his blanket. _**What great responsibility?**_He kicked his blanket away. _**What was he trying to say?**_He sat down on his bed and rubbed his eyes from frustration. None of the words were making sense. He just wanted to sleep but he wanted to run to his dad that very second and yell at him for giving him insomnia. He couldn't take anymore of the thinking. He stood up from his bed and kicked against the drawer as hard as he can to remove all the frustration he was feeling. Big mistake…

As he kicked it, the drawer became slightly ajar and something was glowing from within it. Jason looked upon it curiously and slowly opened it to see what was inside. The cube from the mysterious room was there, brighter than before and if closely looked upon, small sparks seemed fly from it. Jason stared at it in shock. He left it down at the basement. How could it come up there on its own? Jason was planning many ways to return it as he picked up the small box.

_Zap!_

Jason withdrew his hand quickly as he stared upon his wrist in fear with his eyes wide in fear. Around it was a strange aura-like string, glowing of the sickly pale green. He wanted to pull himself free but when he tried to hold on to it, his free hand would feel a sudden shock of electrical power coursing through. He tried to removeit in his second attempt but another string shot out of the box, causing him to stand up in panic. Jason looked like a poor animal stuck in an inescapable trap as he felt the burning pain spreading out through his body. He struggled to break himself free of the aura but to no resolve. He collapsed onto the ground, his breathing became heavier with each passing second the longer he was trapped.

That wasn't the worst of it. He eyed his drawer and saw th cube was slowly melting away. As it did, a small yet extremely bright power source rose slowly from the contents of its prison. It was intoxicating to stare at but it seemed extremely dangerous for something so small. H struggled to get far away from it. It was pointless.

Before he can even blink, the object flew directly to his chest. He could feel a sudden burst of energy spreading within and it began to wildly race throughout his systems until the very tip of his fingers. He screamed and kicked as the searing pain increased. Unknown to him, his eyes were glowing bright from the power and his clothes were changing. The aura around his wrists grew paler and became solidified as it kept on feeding him every bit of energy.

He couldn't bear the pain, it was too great. His vision slowly blurred and somewhere in his head, he could hear voices. At first it didn't make any sense, then it suddenly cleared.

_He's so adorable, I'll name him…_

_I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Fenton but there is something I have to tell you about…_

_Jazz, he can't handle it yet. We need to take it…_

_He's uncontrollable, Clockwork…_

_It's my fault… _

_Please, Florida is safest, not…_

_There is only one way you can do this…_

_It's finished! We can do it by…_

_We'll give it to him when he's ready…_

"**STOP IT!"**

Jason clutched onto his head. He didn't understand anything at all. He just wanted it to stop. He couldn't see it clearly but there was a bright flash of light that appeared out of nowhere. After it disappeared, he felt his body aching all over and he dripped with sweat.

Everything happened in a flash. He didn't know what to make of it. It felt so unrealistic that he believed all of this was a dream. He closed his eyes, weariness finally taking over and slept peacefully on the ground. What he didn't know is that it was midnight; he didn't know that he just turned fourteen.

* * *

Specs: Well, that's all folks. In the portal part, which one of you thought he was going to step inside it? Tell me, I know you thought about it for a minute or two :3. And the the italics part will be explained in a chapter about... 20 or 15 chapters from this one.

Jason: T_T

Specs: Ok, about this fanfic, there will be deaths and some stuff so tell me when it's supposed to be M or to kiddie it's supposed to be K+. 'Til next time :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Edited: September 27, 2010**

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for not updating as fast as I could. I still have to work in church three hours max and there stacking up assignments one by one 'till I can't breathe. Well, here is the new chapter! Hope you enjoy :D

**Disclaimer: **You pretty much know the drill. If not, you know I don't own the concept of halfas, ok?

* * *

_Beep… Beep…_

Jason blinked sleepily for a few seconds. At first, he didn't know where he was or what day it was. He got up and rubbed his eyes, completely ignoring the fact he was on the floor. He lazily reached his hands out in front of him and began to look for his cellphone. He then collapsed on the ground again, eyes still not open. He then stood up and walked reeeeaaaaalllly slowly towards the desk. He was feeling his way through his room and as he felt the soft cushion that he recognized as _'bed'_, finally sat down and tried to look for his cellphone. Once it was found, he picked it up and flipped it open.

Jason was able to open his eyes for an inch to see what his cell read. It flashed the word 'Happy Birthday'. Being too tired for thinking straight, he began to wonder whose birthday it was. Then his eyes cracked wide open.

"OH FUDGE!" Jason screamed out loud in frustration. The first few minutes into the day and he just forgot his own birthday! He checked the time in his cell and it was six o' clock. He didn't want to be punished, not today. If Mr. Ishiyama caught him, he'll be dead. He raced to his closet and grabbed his everyday clothes and his favorite jacket and raced into the bathroom. He turned right then he collapsed against someone, hard.

"Hey, Jason what's the rush?" Danny said as he rubbed his head from the collision with his son.

"I'm sorry dad but I'm gonna be late," Jason said hurried as he picked up all of his clothes in a haste.

"Um, Jason, listen about the talk yesterday…"

"Some other time dad," Jason said as he stood up, his clothes already at hand. "I just don't want to get into any kind of trouble. I'll talk once I get home from school."

"But…"

It was too late. Jason ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. Danny sighed sadly and muttered to himself, "I lost your birthday present."

Jason was in the bathroom as he sighed deeply. "Great," he muttered to himself and said in a mocking voice, "'_**Fourteen is a greatest year for me. My life changed forever after that**__._' Tsk, yeah right. So far, first day of being fourteen, it's sucking like hell."

He then dumped all his clothes into the side of the sink and washed his face, for the sake of lowering his temper. He then looked up the mirror and saw, to his utter shock, nothing.

_Wh__at the…_

He rubbed his eyes, wishing it was all a hallucination and when he opened his eyes again, he could see himself yet a mysterious glint of green sparked mischievously at the side of his eyes.

"I must be dreaming," Jason muttered to assure himself. He reached out for a bar of soap then a few seconds later, he immediately let it go.

"Ouch!" He stared at the ground, the soap was now already a sizzling heap of white and… green?

He stared at the bar of melting soap. "What if," Jason said as he stared at his hands.

"Don't be stupid Jason," he said as he closed his hands back into a fist, "It's just a dream. It's just a stupid dream. Well, nightmare is more like it."

Once he was done with his bath, he was about to run downstairs until he heard loud voices coming from below.

"How can you lose it? You know what will happen once it's in the wrong hands. Might as well say good bye to…"

"Don't say that Sam! We don't know what happened, ok! It wasn't even part of the plan ok! You were the one who suggested…"

"Stop acting like a bunch of kids! Look when he comes down, what do you plan to say?"

"Say what?" Jason was already at the bottom of the stairs, looking around with a small frown on his face. His aunt Jazz bit her lip nervously as she stood in between his parents, now looking at him with a grave expression on their face. Aunt Danielle was on the couch, silently watching the whole scene. His grandparents were nowhere to be seen, probably still upstairs.

"What's going on?" Jason asked again, trying to keep his voice stern yet the fear from seeing his parents fight still firmly planted on his mind.

Everyone stood still for a few seconds, and then Jazz gently pushed Danny forward. He then scratched his head nervously as he looked at Sam and she silently shook her head side to side.

"Uh, Jason," Danny began after taking in a deep breath, "we won't be able to, um, get you any present today. We… kinda lost it. I'm, I mean we all are, really sorry. Maybe next week?"

Jason just silently stared at his father and then everyone else at this room. They looked damn serious to him. He felt a pang of sadness that was like a great storm coming along. He didn't know what else to say. Besides his birthday present being gone, it was he himself that caused a squabble between all the grown-ups and it made it twice the regret.

Crest fallen, Jason sighed and muttered, "It's alright. I'm getting late for school anyways."

With that, he ran upstairs, leaving all the adults guiltily looking upon one another.

"Well," Dani said, breaking the silence, "If you told him the truth, it would have been more unbelievable. I mean, how are we supposed to explain that he was supposed to have…"

"… ghost powers, I know," Daniel finished her sentence, frustratingly running his fingers through his hair, "We can't just walk up to him and tell him that. Another thing, we lost it, and that's the only birthday gift we got. We can't go to Clockwork anymore because we depended too much already that we'll disrupt the time stream," he sighed heavily as he collapsed on the sofa.

"We can forget about those ghost powers for awhile," Jazz said as she placed her hands on her hips, "Its Jason's birthday and look at us, we're fighting like little kids! We should be ashamed of ourselves. Think about it tomorrow."

Everyone nodded in agreement and Sam said, "Ok, Jazz is right. Our priority is Jason, not his powers."

"Unless it's half across the Zone and someone is already abusing its power."

They all stared at Danny angrily as he said with a shrug, "Just my opinion."

"ARGH! STUPID BAG!"

Everyone looked up and saw a rain of books and school supplies falling down the stairs. The next thing they saw was Jason muttering things about being fourteen as he picked it all up and hastily placing it inside his bag. He then threw his bag over his shoulders and marched angrily across the room as he muttered, "I'm going," and opened the door widely and slammed it shut.

Jazz rubbed her temples and said, "Can we just prepare for the party?" With that, she let for the kitchen.

Danny sighed deeply. He didn't know what to do anymore, especially being a father of two special kids. He bit his lips as he thought of the many possible things that could that happened to that little box. He hoped they could find it soon.

* * *

"So, how's your birthday so far?" asked Toni curiously as she sat down beside Jason during lunch time.

"Honestly," Jason said as he placed the milk carton on the table, "It sucks. I just got a failing grade a while ago in my math test **and **my parents are acting like total jerks this morning, on **my birthday.** Can't they just forget about it? Seriously…" he sighed heavily as he leaned forward as he dug his face deep into his arms.

Toni just looked at him as he began to flick his milk carton over and over again. She shrugged and said, "I'm sure your parents aren't going to fight for that long. They love you and as for your math test, I can help you later if you like. My parents aren't going to be at home tonight so I can stay there as long as I want."

"There's going to be a party later on so we might study a little late," Jason said.

"You don't look like the type for a big party."

"I know. My grandparents' idea last night. Most probably a dinner party. Are you going?"

Toni nervously fumbled her thumbs as Jason looked upon her. She gulped as she said, "I've never been invited to a party in a long time. I don't know if…"

"I'm sure it's fine besides, I can't suffer through the humiliation alone."

"Ok, I guess…"

"Well, well, look who it is."

Jason looked behind him and glared in utter disgust to see where the voice came from. It was none other than Mr. Waste-'Em-Bucks, Matthew Heathers. They both first met the other day, when Jason accidentally spilled orange juice over his oh-so-perfect jacket, which caused the immediate friction between these two. He was the complete opposite of Jason, his clothes were of a white polo with a black vest over it, his pants were made of fine fabric, his crimson hair reeked of an extremely expensive gel, and his shoes were as dark as his onyx eyes. Just looking at him made Jason close to puking at that very instant.

"Oh, Jason, I didn't know you had a girlfriend! Where did you find her? In the dumpster?"

"Shut up, Matt," Jason said in a dangerously low voice. Toni watched him as his eyes seemed to be blinking strange green light.

"Oh, I'm sorry to offend your precious. What are you going to do now, hotshot, let your girlfriend protect you?"

"Jason, get a hold of yourself," Toni said worriedly as she eyed Jason in fear, "He's really not worth our…"

He wasn't even listening. Blood was already rising to his ear, his temper was flaring. He barely noticed that the milk in the carton in his hand was boiling hot. His eyes were slowly being enveloped by the strange green Toni saw earlier. Her grip became tighter as she looked at Matt. He seemed enjoy making a hell out of Jason's day.

"What's wrong?" Toni said, trying to shake him back to normal.

"Oh dear," Matt said with a scoff, "He's not even fighting back. What a wimp!"

Jason had had it. He stood up immediately, nearly pushing Toni backwards. She looked up at him in pure shock as she tried to look into his eyes but it was being blocked by most of his hair but she could have sworn that he was giving of an almost soft glow. Meanwhile, Jason felt a crazy sensation flowing through his very veins. It was spreading all over, like an uncontrollable virus. He didn't know why exactly, but he familiarizes with it, though he didn't know how to stop it. It was as if it was responding to his emotions and multiplying it by ten fold. In this case, it was bad.

He looked up at Matt, who was now placed one foot backwards, but still keeping his stance.

"You sure have the guts to finally stand up. It was taking forever to…"

He never finished his sentence. He barely saw Jason move up to him, or get his hands onto his neck. Matt was barely breathing as Jason was piercing him with his seemingly dead eyes.

"What were you saying Matt?" Jason's voice seemed to echo. Unknown to both of them, they were gathering a crowd. Matt was completely frozen in fear as he tried to remove himself from Jason's grasp. It was too tight. Matt was looking around for his friends but he realized he left them thinking he can handle Jason on his own. His eyes widened as Jason's free hand closed into a fist, ready to hit him directly on his face.

"Any last words?" Jason's voice still deathly.

"JASON STOP IT!" Toni screamed from the crowd. Jason looked up at her as he saw the desperation in his eyes. All the energy he felt earlier slowly drained away as he shook his head and looked around in confusion. "Wha…"

It was Matt's chance. He felt Jason's grip loosen and after a few seconds, punched Jason directly at his jaw. Jason fell backwards on the floor and rubbed his jaw as he looked up at Matt. Jason suddenly felt a foot land on his face and he fell flat on the floor. Matt placed his foot on his chest as Jason breathed heavily in pain.

"You actually thought you could stop me?" Matt said with pride, "You're nothing. You're nothing more than your useless father."

"What do you know about my dad?" Jason said angrily.

"Why, my mom probably knows everyone she knew in her high school days and knows who to avoid. She especially talked on avoiding the insignificant, awkward, dumb bunch of friends named Tucker Foley, Sam Manson and Daniel FENTON."

Jason felt his heart being pierced right at the center. His dad never talked about his days in high school days. He always avoided the topic whenever Jason asked. Why didn't his dad just tell him?

"Oh and another thing, purple eyes, a trait of a MANSON, my mom would say. I know how much my mom disliked that little short tempered goth. I could see she did a horrible job raising you up. You even look a lot like her."

Jason was left speechless. How could he know all of what happened to his parent's past while Jason was left with no clue.

"So here is the result of two unwanted beings, something even dirtier than crap."

Jason had heard enough. He pushed Matt off of his chest and the boys started fighting. Everyone tried to get a better look as Toni tried to find her way through. She had to stop the fight before…

"Lord of the Flies, what is going on?" came a loud voice.

Everyone grew silent as they looked at the oncoming figure and parted to show the two boys on the ground, staring at the person shamefully. It was Mr. Lancer, age was seen in his face and his pants were uncomfortably high to look at, just because he was overweight. He was the stern and strict principal everyone tried to avoid and now here he was, angry beyond belief.

"In all my years, I have never seen anyone act this badly," Mr. Lancer said, his voice shaking in anger. "Matthew, Jason, come with me. We'll have a little chat with you and your parents."

Jason felt like he swallowed a whole box of rock salt. He is so going to be dead when his parents hear about this.

* * *

That's a wrap! _**Read and Review!**_

Jason: She'll probably try to cram two chapters in one so expect it to be a little late.

Specs: I'm not even sure I'm going to do it!

Jason: Sure you are *rolls eyes*


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: (VERY IMPORTANT!)**

I would like you all to know that in the following scene, there would be a mention of a stage crew, something to that of High School Musical. I would like to point out that **this will not be a musical. **Don't expect Jason to start jumping up and singing or taking the lead role or whatever you are thinking related to musicals. It's just a punishment and Jason is a horrible singer. Even though the punishment is relative to the plot, don't think I'll start making him sing. This is not Phantom of the Opera, ok?

Jason: I think by the time I sing, the world will die.

Specs: Yeah, what he said. I actually agree with you for once.

Jason*rolls eyes*

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Danny, therefore I am not Butch Hartman. Nor do I own NERF guns and Spongebob Squarepants. T3T

* * *

Jason sat down on his window, silently watching the dark blanket slowly enveloping the once bright sky. He sighed heavily as he leaned against the glass of the window. His whole life just went down the drain in an instant. It just happened a few hours ago…

"_Hello again Mr. Fenton, Mrs. Heathers," Mr. Lancer said in his usual monotonous voice._

_Jason sat be__side his dad, silently praying for everything to go easy on him, even if he knew that he was fighting a losing battle against Greasy Hair. He was completely scared of the fact that his dad didn't bother to look at him, not even talking to him since he arrived. He leaned heavily against his chair as he tried to ignore Matt's smirking face while his mom did all the talking for him. His mom had blond hair, eye bags clearly visible despite her youthful face, and bright blue eyes to match her personality. There were floral prints all over her shirt and bright colored skinny jeans in a desperate attempt to make her seem younger but to no avail. Her name was Star Heathers._

"_Why would my __**son**__ be in trouble?" Star said in her high voice, "Look at all the etiquette classes I took him to! The money we wasted for him there! All the great friends he has! The best of the best I'm telling you! I can't see him ending up in… in… DETENTION!"_

"_Mrs. Heathers," Lancer said, rubbing his forehead, "I know he has a clean record and he is the best actor we had in the drama club but he got into a fight with Mr. Fenton here…"_

"_Fenton? FENTON?" Star turned her attention to the man on the chair. Danny__ jumped in surprise as she screamed his last name._

"_No wonder why my little boy got in trouble!" she exclaimed. She pointed an accusing finger at the father as Jason watched with his eyes wide in shock. "It's that Fenton freak!"_

"_Please," Danny said crossing his arms__, "Those were ages ago, Star. Couldn't you at least try to be a little bit more mature?"_

_Jason watched Star as she opened and closed her mouth in silent rage. She looked for something else to complain about then her eyes fell on him. Jason shrunk back as she began her relentless rant. "Mature? Look who didn't grow mature Fenton! Look at your son! He beat up my dear Matthew! The way he is dressed, his looks, his hair, his…"_

_Star grew silent as she looked into Jason's eyes. He was afraid on what she was going to say next but thankfully, Mr. Lancer took advantage of Star's silence._

"_Mr. Fenton, I'm really sorry to say this but your son had been brawling with Mr. Heathers here," Mr. Lancer said as he gestured towards Matt "It was one of the most outrageous things I have ever seen ever since you were here."_

"_That's because he provoked me!" Jason said, finally finding his voice to speak, "He talked horribly about To__ni and…" Jason gave a hinting gesture towards his father but Danny wasn't even looking at the people to his left._

"_But is violence the answer?" Mr. Lancer said as he leaned towards him, giving him the point. Jason was stunned to silence. He couldn't find the right words on what made him want to kill Matt. How was he supposed to explain that he just had the sudden instinct to pounce on him? Just as he was trying to answer, Mrs. Heather interrupted him. _

"_That's because he is both a Fenton and a Manson! It's a savage combination of two lowly common people if you ask me."_

"_Can you please stop it?" Everyone looked at Danny in complete surprise, as he seemed to have finally snapped. "Don't you dare accuse my wife of raising him up like an animal! We are able to manage to take good care of him…"_

"_But it's not good enough!" Star said. She looked as if she were ready to blame a famous scientist for making the greatest invention the world has known for making only the slightest flaw. "He nearly choked my baby to death, isn't that tight Matthew, dear?"_

_Matt nodded. __"He was also going to punch me right in the face! Good thing I was able to stop him from doing so!"_

"_**Nectar in a Sieve**_, _people, can you please calm down!" Mr. Lancer said as he tried to stop the fight from heating up any further. "Both Matthew and Jason were seen fighting in the middle of the cafeteria and as most people had seen it, Jason was the first one to throw his fist. So I would like to compromise by letting Jason become a backstage crew for the drama club for this entire one and a half months for the upcoming play and Matt has to help him. Would that be fine?"_

_Jason was left to silent shock while Matt seemed to be triumphant. Matt's mother hugged him screaming words like, "I knew it" and "My dear" while Jason looked down in shame as Danny expression was completely unreadable but Jason knew deep down, his dad was extremely disappointed…_

Jason just sighed deeply as he heard a knock from his door. Then a small voice came from it's other side, "Jah-son! Everyone's waiting for you! Can yah please come?"

Jason suddenly began to think on how gloomy his birthday dinner would be. He didn't want anyone to stare at him with anymore disappointed looks weighing him down. He shouted back, "Your big brother's not that hungry, ok? C-can you just tell them they can eat without me?"

There was silence from the outside. Then Lilia replied, "Oh-kay. I'll tell them your not goin's tah eat. And big brotha…"

Jason spun around, almost forgetting that Lilia wasn't even inside the room with him, and saw a small note slip underneath the door.

He walked up to the door and leaned down to pick up the almost crumpled piece of paper. There he leaned against the cold wall as he read it, a small smile forming on his face. He saw little Lilia's drawing smiling up at him. She did her best to draw herself, his mom and dad, and at the center, himself. He couldn't help but stare upon the innocent drawing of his sister. He wanted this little drawing to become real. He really wished it was a Happy Birthday, like it said on the card, not a "The Most Depressing Birthday Ever Celebrated". He sighed heavily as he walked up to his bed and place the card on his desk. He collapsed helplessly on it, probably hoping that his dad cancelled the party and re-scheduled it on another day because he was grounded, like he said in the car.

"God," Jason said to himself, "I hate being fourteen." As he said those words, he fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

_Thump_

Jason woke up with a start, which was probably the worst thing that he ever did. He found himself underneath his own bed, rubbing his sore head from the incredibly large bump that he got just at that moment. No matter how painful it was, that wasn't a matter of importance right now. His heart raced as he saw to foreign feet walking around his room at that very instant. He reached a horrifying conclusion; there was a thief. As silent as he could, he tried to get a better look of the creep. Unfortunately, the stranger came up to his bed so chances of Jason looking into his face was being shot and killed. He tried to think of something fast and suddenly had an idea, yet also the stupidest. He grabbed the stranger by the ankles in hope to pin him down and call his dad and the police. His plan backfired immediately as he was sprayed on the face. The mysterious liquid: Pepper spray.

"AAAH! GOD!" Jason screamed as he tried to wipe away the burning liquid from his eyes.

"Jason, is that you?" Jason stiffened at the sound of the voice. No, it wasn't a man's voice, it was a girl's voice. He tried to get a better look as he tried to open his eyes despite the pain. Sure enough, he could see two dark green orbs greeting him.

"Toni?" Jason said as he rubbed his eyes like a little child, "What the heck are you doing here in my house, in the middle of the night?

"I always come here on Fridays," Toni answered, helping Jason get out from underneath his bed. "I try to go ghost hunting here since I really believe in your grandparents. I just want to see a ghost even it's the last thing I'd do."

"Toni," Jason said in great annoyance, removing the last of the burning liquid off his eyes, "there are no such things as ghosts! Go home, before any of my folks catch you!"

"But I have all my ghost equipment," Toni protested eagerly, removing the backpack from her back and dumped all its content on the floor. Out came comic books, candles, a sleeping bag, a small NERF gun, a paddle ball, more comic books, a book on ghost stories, a camera, a match box, a flashlight and comic books.

"See? I'm probably prepared."

"Toni are you seriously going to hunt with this?" Jason said, picking up the paddle ball from the floor.

"It said it was effective against ghost in Spongebob."

"It's a kid's cartoon for crying out loud!"

"It probably has a deep dark meaning in it," Toni insisted some more, "like the fact that the characters of Spongebob represents the seven deadly sins."

"What? Really? Wait, I don't care if they have deep dark meanings in it," he said before he got completely distracted by this fact and began to point the paddle ball threateningly at Toni ,"All I know is that you have to go home. Now."

"Let me stay here, just for one last night?" she begged. "I wanna see a ghost. I promise, promise, promise I will leave as soon as I find one."

"You won't find one."

"I will!"

Jason sighed. If this game keeps up, one of the adults in the house is bound to find her soon and he was already in as much trouble as he is.

Finally reaching to his final decision he said, "OK, fine. One night only and that's it. After that no more visiting my house in the middle of the night ever again, understand?"

Toni nodded but she didn't really seem to listen. She had already left the room.

"Why me?"

He quickly followed after Toni and stayed to stay as close as possible behind her. She seemed like she knows what she was doing as she was able to navigate her way in the pitch black house. He just kept silent that he could see perfectly in the darkness.

"Where do you plan on going exactly?" Jason asked after they had reached the bottom of the flight of stairs.

"Let's see, I already went all over your house, even the OPS center, though I've never been in the basement."

Jason's eyes widened in shock when she mentioned the last word. "No Toni. That's the most horrible idea I have ever heard."

She was already on her way down by the time Jason finished his face-palmed and muttered to himself as he ran after her, "Why does she keep doing that?"

"Toni?" he said as he reached the last flight of steps leading to the basement.

"Jason, I'm over here" she said as she turned on her flashlight. The light landed upon the several pieces of machinery Jason had seen earlier this Monday. She looked around in a daze, fascinated by the sleek weaponry. "Mr. and Mrs. Fenton talked about their inventions thousands of times but I never thought I could find it here. I thought it was all in their OPS center."

"Toni, I know your ecstatic about finding this room but can we get out? Now?"

"Just let me stay here awhile."

Jason completely gave up on arguing with her any further and resided to sit down on one of the rusty chairs found in the room. As he looked, Toni's eyes landed on a particular device. It had a large bulky satellite on it top and it looked like a really old fashioned cellphone. She heard the soft beeps as it's circular screen flashed every now and then. She picked it up and her fingers slowly traced her finger on the name of the machine.

"The Fenton Tracker."

At that exact moment, she nearly dropped the said invention as it weakly started making cracking sounds and then a woman's voice, though not clear, began to speak.

"Ghost…_shk… _right…front…_shk…_fool… not…see…_shk_…ghost."

Toni's eyes widened as she looked up immediately from it. All she could see was Jason yawning in his chair, apparently from lack of sleep. She looked back at the machine, shaking her own head at her own panic. She began to think about what it had said. There was a ghost, it had said. Where is it though. It said right then front. Right in front? Probably. Fool. The previous owner of this device was probably oblivious to the ghost all the time. Not… see… ghost. Was the ghost invisible?

"Toni, how long are you planning to stare at that thing?" Jason finally spoke as he stood up and walked towards her. The device beeped faster and faster as he came closer. She finally realized what it had been trying to say all along.

"Stay away from me," she stammered as she moved away from him and dropped the tracker onto the ground.

"Toni, what's wrong with you? It's just me and I'm not fixing that thing"

"Y-you're not Jason," Toni kept on insisting, "Who are you and what are you doing in Jason's body?"

"Toni, this isn't making any… Oh God, put that thing down!"

Toni had picked up from the desk on what looked like a white gun with green streaks on it. She was aiming it at Jason as her hands shook in fear.

"This w-will only hurt you g-g-ghost and not Jason. If you don't want to get hurt, walk out of h-him and show yourself."

"What has gotten in to you? I'm not a ghost," he tried to sound angry but only fear rang in his voice.

"In the count of three. O-One…"

"Toni."

"Two…"

"Please Toni."

"Three!"

Jason realized that there was no changing her mind as he ducked for cover. Toni closed her eyes as she pulled the trigger, only to miss him by a mile. It caused a loud bang as it ricocheted of the wall and bounced all over the room. Both Toni and Jason watched in shock as it finally landed on the tall cabinet. It rocked dangerously back and forth and fell in the direction where Toni was, completely frozen in fear. Jason had watched all of this slowly, his brain felt like it was jammed by the sudden turn of events. Quickly taking in the situation, his insides were suddenly freezing as he tried to save her. He didn't want her to be squashed like a bug. Something snapped within him and saw a bright flashing light as he dived into Toni's rescue, right when the cabinet fell on the floor.

The dust began to spread where the cabinet landed. There was too much dust that Toni wasn't able to see the who just saved her. She coughed as she squinted her eyes to see who it was. It was a white haired boy, his skin so pale that it seemed like it was actually glowing. His clothes were composed of a black, spandex, short-sleeved shirt, black baggy pants that was being held by a single white belt. His hands were covered by a pair of black gloves and around both of his wrists were white wristbands. His eyes were tightly shut but when Toni tried to inch away from him, his eyes opened to expose glowing emeralds. He looked a little dazed as he looked at Toni and spoke, his voice sounding more like an echo.

"Are you okay, Toni?"

* * *

Evil cliffhanger :D I'm sorry if it seems a little rushed, I'll re-edit it again. I promise I will update faster but I'm starting to type real long chapters and new stories so I apologize. Please leave a kind review or criticism on your way out. Moar will come soon :D

* * *

Finally edited :D If some people are wondering, yes, it was the same cabinet that nearly fell on Jason earlier. Who it got back in position? When Danny was looking for the box.


	10. Chapter 10

Specs: *peers around the corner and suddenly has a ripe tomato on her face*

Jason: You know, Specs, you totally deserve that…

Specs: Grr…*throws tomato at Jason's face* Hey there everyone! I know you want to choke me to the death and put a spear through me but high school life has been as hectic as ever. Plus I'm working on two new fic and two one-shots so please be a little more patient.

Jason: *cough*andusesdAmorethanffn*cough*

Specs:… Yeah, what he coughed about. Disclaimer, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BESIDES THE OCS! :3

* * *

Toni just kept on staring on the strange boy for a long time while he looked back as one of his eyebrows rose. Her mouth was opened in a silent scream and then, the boy talked in that same hollow voice again.

"Aren't you going to thank me for saving your bu…"

Toni slapped him.

"Get off me! I don't know who the heck you are! What are you trying to do to me? Oh my God, you're the ghost in Jason? I…"

The boy angrily placed his hand over her mouth. His green eyes were ablaze as Toni stopped struggling and stared at him with her eyes as almost as wide dinner plates. The boy's voice was shaking in frustration as he said, "Shut up, ok? I'm not going to kill you or anything. Just tell me what the freaking wrong with you or I'll…"

The boy stopped in mid-sentence, his eyes fixed upon her face. Toni was getting desperate; she wanted to do nothing with this guy. Then she noticed. He wasn't staring at her, not even at her face at all. He was staring on what's _**on**_ her face, his hand. Why was he so interested in it?

"This cannot be happening," he muttered.

The boy lifted his hands away from her mouth as she gasped for air. He just kept on staring at his hand, flipping it over and over with a face full of disbelief. Toni watched him as he started to observe himself, the glow on his skin, his silky white hair, and his outfit. He even ran straight to the closest mirror to gasp in surprise. He began to run his hands through his hair and he looked twice as worried when he placed his hand on his chest, as if he were waiting for some important sign. He gave up after ten seconds. Toni, in spite of her belief that most ghosts are evil after visiting the Fentons many times, she wanted to know his problem.

"Mr. Ghost, what's wrong?" Toni asked rather innocently as she got onto her knees cautiously as though she were approaching a wild animal.

The boy snapped out of his thoughts as he looked up and saw her staring at him curiously with her head cocked to the right. The boy still seemed to be in a state of panic. After a few moments of silence that lasted like an eternity, he spoke.

"Toni, what the heck is going on?"

She just stared at the pale boy, not bothering to response. He looked just too familiar. From the way his eyes move, its shape, the way his hair stuck up at the back and stays straight at the bottom. Where had she had seen it before? His voice would've sound exactly like the person she was thinking of if it weren't for the hollowness in it. Then it struck her.

"Jason? Is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me," he said in frustration as he looked at her with a face that read it's-pretty-darn-obvious. "Or I can be Santa Claus coming with early Christmas presents."

"That would be nice."

"Toni, can you listen to yourself talk? I mean, this is seri… UMPH!"

Toni jumped backwards as Jason fell forward with his face hitting the ground with one loud THUD. Her eyes wondered away from his face and focused on his legs. Well, at least one leg.

"Uh, Jason, you lost one of your legs," Toni stated.

"Holy... Ok, calm down Jason," he said, looking rather worried this time, "This is just a horrible dream. You're just gonna wake up and discover that you're still on your bed, not under it. Toni didn't come at all. I am not a freak of nature. I am NOT glowing. I'm not dead!"

"Jason..."

"Toni, talking is not gonna help me get out of the dream," he snapped.

Toni would have laughed at the situation since Jason always acted cool but it wasn't important at the moment.

"Jason, I don't think you're dreaming at all."

"Of course I'm dreaming, there are no such things as ghosts! Not especially me!"

"Uh..."

"What now?"

"I can't see you."

Toni could her Jason yelp in surprise, which may have been completely out of his character if anyone asked, but, understanding this, she would have done the same.

"This can't be happening," Jason' voice ranted out of thin air, " I mean, what if dad finds me like this? I am so dead right now."

"Jason, just keep on talking," Toni said as she put her hands out in front of her trying to find her invisible friend. She had an idea but she knew he's not going to like this.

"Toni, I don't see how me talking here is going to help you find…"

_SLAP!_

Jason's form flickered back into view and looked at Toni. She gave a small smile of satisfaction as she was happy to find him.

"What the **HECK** is that for?" Jason said as he rubbed his cheek as it became pink from the pain.

"It's just something to help me find you. Now to get to the main point, what happened to you and why are you dressed like some avenger?"

"I do not look like one," Jason pouted indignantly, "and I don't know. It just happened, ok? I just saw a flash of light then _BAM_. I changed into this. What, you think I died suddenly?"

"Jason, don't you think…" Toni's voice slowly faded. She didn't have the courage to say it but it's the truth. She avoided his eye contact but Jason seemed to have understood what she meant. His eyes shifted from her to the cabinet that lied on the ground. He also looked uncomfortable with the idea as well but that was the only possible explanation.

"You want me to check it out?" he said pointing towards it.

Toni just nodded curtly as they both approached the cabinet. It was probably hard to face the truth but something was nagging her at the back of her mind, as if this wasn't really it. She shook her head at the idea. She just tried to concentrate on another subject instead.

"Jason, are you sure both of us can carry that thing?"

She watched him as he looked at the cabinet with uncertainty and merely shrugged and said, "Well, it's worth a try, don't you think?"

She argued no longer but she just decided to watch him in silence. She tried to place her fingers under the cabinet but it was no use. It was just so heavy and even after trying to lift it for a few seconds, she gave up.

"Jason this thing is way…"

She never got to finish her sentence. Right before her eyes, Jason was able place his fingers underneath the cold metal and _lift_ the entire cabinet as if it was almost nothing. Hecarried it over his head for a few seconds before placing it back in its original position. Toni couldn't help herself but she just stared at Jason in awe. He didn't even manage to break a single sweat... Well, if ghosts ever sweat anyway.

"That," Jason said as he looked at the cabinet, "was a lot easier than expected. Toni, why are you staring at me like that?"

"Jason didn't you see what you just do? You were able to carry that thing!"

"Oh, come off it! Me, carry that? You helped, didn't you?"

He mumbled the last two words. As much as Toni wanted to believe she helped, it wasn't the truth. She just slowly shook her head side to side and quietly replied, "No, it was all you."

Jason bit his lower lip, staring at the cabinet as Toni watched anxiety being written all over his face. She had to admit it herself, it was kinda cool the way he was able to carry it on his own but this was a serious matter. It wasn't just in her comic books anymore. It's the real deal. She tried to think of something else as her eyes then travelled to the floor, and just though of the dust bunnies that cover the floor here and there, slight hints of green and the gun she dropped earlier smashed into bits. At first, nothing appeared to be wrong, and then it struck her.

"Jason," Toni said as he looked at where she was also staring at, "Where's your body?"

* * *

Jason was in a complete daze. He had gone invisible, lifted an estimated three ton cabinet and had a freak-o outfit to go with it. Not to mention that he glows like a bug zapper. Ok, maybe not the best description but still. Toni suggested that maybe he had died when the cabinet had landed on him but where the heck is his body? Even if his heart wasn't in his chest anymore, he can still feel his chest tighten in panic.

"How can this happen? I mean…Shoot, not again!"

Jason once again found himself invisible. Toni just simply looked at the place where he was as she raised her hand and said, "Do you want me to slap you again?"

"No, no, no!" he yelled as he raised his hands in defense, forgetting the fact he can't be seen, "I can completely handle it all by myself."

Jason closed his eyes in concentration and tried to imagine himself what he was like when he was visible, only he suddenly visualized his human body, and where could it possibly be. He wanted to return to normal but he wondered how if he can't find his human self. When he opened his eyes, he was visible again but there was also something else. A bright white light appeared from around his waist, almost engulfing him.

"What the..."

The light formed into a ring and began to split into two, traveling in opposite directions. As it went over his body, familiar warmth began to spread. When it reached his chest, his heart beat suddenly returned and began to race wildly. It was about to go to his face and he shut his eyes so that he wouldn't be blinded. As soon as it was over, gravity seemed to be stronger than ever that he didn't bother to fight it as he collapsed on the floor.

"Jason!" Toni screamed in terror as she rushed to his side.

Jason didn't even hear her. He was just staring at his hand, currently glove-free. He was back in his old jacket as well, the hair covering part of his eyes was black again, and he wasn't glowing anymore. He was back to normal but somehow, the word normal doesn't seem to fit his state anymore

"What just happened?" he said, unsuccessfully stifling a yawn.

"I don't know," Toni answered as she tried to get him back to his feet, "But I do know why the Fenton Tracker acted up on you, I also know the reason why you suddenly grew stronger when you fought Matthew and why you ended up underneath your bed. What made you like this?"

Toni tried to let Jason stand on his own but he wobbled and almost kissed the floor again if Toni didn't catch him.

"Honestly," he said, "I can't explain it either. All I do know it had something to do with last night."

"Last night?"

"Don't ask. More details tomorrow. We spent enough time in here. Go home. I need sleep. Now," he said, not even daring to talk anymore since being in another form took a lot out of him.

Jason, eyes drooping , made his way up the stairs. Toni followed behind him and said, "Jason, I almost forgot to greet you. Happy Birthday."

Jason looked at her as she smiled innocently and felt his cheeks burning red but it was ruined when Toni suddenly said, "Jason, you disappeared again."

"Darn it!"

_SLAP!

* * *

_

Specs: I hope you enjoy that! Since it's summer, you'll see more updates. I'm currently working on the next chapter. Read and Review!

Jason: And come back with more tomatoes if she doesn't update.

Specs: That it, buster. Toni!

Toni:_*slaps Jason*_


	11. Chapter 11

Specs: A promised update! No tomatoes today, Jason!

Jason TnT*

Specs: I don't own anything but the OCs!

* * *

It was eight in the morning and Jason, still in his pajamas, was doing his early in the morning weekend routine. He was working on his new drawing, listening to music, and eating the chocolate that he hid underneath his mattress two days before. He was in a relaxed position, placing his feet on his bed and leaning heavily against his chair. He glanced to his computer every once in a while to check if anyone was online on chat. Actually, he was checking if the ONE person on his chat list was online. Blake. He was the only friend Jason ever trusted, even right before they went to school. They had first met when Blake's father, Maxwell Hutcherson, came over to Danny's house to discuss important matters regarding the new project in NASA. Maxwell was one of the main scientists in the project and he was also a close friend of Danny's at work. On that day, he also brought his son along since his wife was off to visit her mother again. As soon as Blake was introduced to Jason, they were left on their own. The first few seconds of their meeting was awkward, due to the fact that Jason was shy as a kid but luckily for him, Blake was a chatterbox and they became almost instant friends even if Blake did most of the talking. Until now, it still worked that way except for the fact that Jason began to speak his mind out more than when he was a younger and was able to make his own comments every chance he got.

He was already finishing the final touches to his sketch when the computer notified that someone was online. Jason dropped everything, removed his headphones, swallowed his chocolate and was about to go chat Blake when he suddenly phased through his chair. He struggled to get back on it as he silently cursed and swore that he wouldn't multi-task when he had no control on his powers. When he got back on, he clicked on the name and typed away on his keyboard.

Anime_freak: Yo

flimboy: hey, wats up with u my man

Anime_freak: ...

flimboy: wat?

Anime_freak: How many times do I have to tell you not to type like that?

flimboy: wats wrong with it?

Anime_freak: Just... Nevermind...

flimboy: it's been a week since u moved frm florida n u begin to complain on my grammar

Anime_freak: Not my fault your mom told me to watch your grammar ever since you failed the English test.

flimboy: yeah, whatever man. the important thing is... how's the b-day boy? any big party thrown?

Anime_freak: Uh, no. If you mean getting detention, getting in trouble with my dad, and have a girl sneaking in my room is your idea of throwing a big party then yes, it was really great./sarcasm

flimboy: oh man that sucks... WAIT ONE FREAKIN' MOMENT! a girl SNUCK in2 ur ROOM?

Anime_freak: Please, don't ask.

flimboy:im going 2 ask...

Anime_freak:... Why are you flimboy again?

flimboy: i exchanged the l and i. it's supposed to be film. hey! don't change the topic! did she sneak in because she likes u?

Anime_freak: Fine. First of, she doesn't like me, idiot! She wanted to check if there were any ghost in my house, which I doubt.

flimboy: ghost...

Anime_freak: Yeah, she's just as obsessed as my grandparents who claims to hunt them.

flimboy:...

Anime_freak: What?

flimboy: dude... can we not talk on this...

Anime_freak: What, the girl? Gladly.

flimboy: no... i mean the ghost part... not comfortable dude...

Jason was staring at his screen. Blake had never told him that he had a fear of ghosts. He had somewhat understood that. Maxwell had died seven years ago due to a lab accident so he couldn't blame him. He had remembered pretty well that Blake had stayed unusually silent on that day. On the downside, how was he gonna break to him that he was probably a ghost himself. Well, according to Toni anyway. Speaking of which, he checked the time in his computer. He had to meet up with her later at the abandoned restaurant down the street. He groaned in annoyance when he saw that it was almost time to leave. He placed his head against the computer monitor, thinking on how the whole ghost business was driving him up the wall. He probably wouldn't have any time to be by himself if Toni insists on doing this every weekend.

He let out a sigh when suddenly, a tingling sensation went down his spine. It was a little too late when he realized that his powers were acting up again. He was suddenly sucked into his computer and yelped in suprise as he felt himself shoot through cyberspace. Just as he got in, he already flew out of another computer, head first into a familiar room. He didn't see it clearly but this is what the room was like. There were random assortments of pictures that were pinned to the wall and photo albums stuffed underneath the bed. A professional camera sat on the desk and the bed looked like it was a war zone. Next to it were a couple of windows which has a clear view of the neighborhood. There weren't many cars that passed by and it was a pretty clean street.

Jason landed with a loud thud and rubbed his head from the pain. Fortunately, he landed on something soft enough to save him from the impact. Unfortunately, that something was groaning. Jason winced because if anything, he knew that groan of pain anywhere, especially during P.E. classes. He dared himself to look up. Slowly, he did just that and was now staring into the horrified blue eyes of his best friend.

"Uh, hi?"

"Jason, what the heck? How in the world... I mean... It's just... How did you come out of the freakin' computer? I'm just, you know, there and the computer was acting funny and out you come! I mean seriously dude, I had a heart attack!"

"Jeez, you never learn how to shut up do you?" Jason said as he got onto his feet and glanced at the computer."Talk about instant messaging."

"DUDE!"

"Alright, alright. Can you shut up for once?"

"I can't when you just came out of my computer! You have to tell me what the heck is going on!"

Jason rolled his eyes. A nuisance as always. Still, Jason didn't feel like explaining the events of the past few days and his ghost side as well. He groaned in annoyance because he had to tell it anyway now that he's exposed. All he can hope for was not to give Blake another heart attack.

"Ok, this is kinda hard to explain. I mean there's this thing that happened that made me in like this and it was my birthday so... Are you even listening?"

Jason began glaring at Blake as he stared on the floor with a mixture of surprise and terror. He was about to launch another rant when he noticed that Blake was getting taller by the second.

"Dude, your legs!"

Jason looked down immediately and saw that his legs were outlined with white aura and was beginning slowly sink into the ground.

"Gah, Blake help me up!"

All that Blake managed to do at that moment was to freeze from shock. He felt that his mind wasn't functioning properly anymore. He was just recovering from the fact that his best friend flew out of the computer but he can't recover now that Jason was slowly sinking into the ground as if it were made out of quicksand. Yep, he's definitely insane.

"Blake!"

Blake snapped out of his worry as he saw Jason's body half it's way through the ground as he struggled to stop himself from sinking any further, grasping on the slippery tiled floor but failing miserably. The blonde hurriedly snatched Jason's hand and pulled him up before his head disappeared into the ground. Jason sighed in relief but he cringed after he realized that Blake had really seen everything.

"Jason, what's going on?"

Jason grew more uncomfortable. Blake rarely calls Jason by his first name unless it's something serious. If there was anything he had to do, he had to tell the truth now. He took a deep breath as he began to explain,"Um, Blake. The situation is kind of hard to tell but I have... powers."

There was dead silence after he said that. After a few moments, Blake mouth cracked into the huge goofy grin Jason had always known."Powers," Blake said almost enthusiastically,"Wow, dude. That's awesome! It's almost like a comic book that came to life! What kind do you have?"

Jason sighed as he said that. He didn't want to break it to him that way. He hesitated for awhile and finally said, "Blake, it's not just any power. It's something you are not gonna like."

Jason's eyes closed in deep concentration as Blake watched in silence. Right before his eyes, two rings formed and spread in seperate directions. The more of what Jason transformed into, the more of Blake's smile disappeared. As soon as it was over, Jason sat on Blake's bed, now in his other form, with a small frown on his face when he saw his friend's shocked face.

"Jason, you look like a..."

"Ghost," he finished his sentence,"I know. I don't really know if I'm a ghost or not but this is what I look... GAH!"

Jason became intangible once again and fell through the bed. His head looked like it was cut of from his body being the only thing that did not go through. When he looked up, he was surprised to see Blake laughing at him. He turning red from anger and embarrassment and yelled, "Blake, can you just shut up? It's not funny!"

Blake was wiping a tear from his eye as he grabbed Jason's hand and helped him up. He then punched Jason lightly on the shoulder and said, "There's nothing to worry about, dude. I don't care if you're some sort of spirit of the other world. Yeah, sure, you look creepy in this way,(HEY!) but it's still you isn't it?"

Jason felt relief overflow him. He on longer had to worry if he was a ghost or anything. When he looked at his friend, he raised an eyebrow as Blake glanced at the computer with a smirk on his face. He had a bad feeling about this.

"Hey, dude, do you mind if I come over to Amity Park?"

* * *

"If we're ever caught, I swear I will murder you."

The two friends were both lying on the ground after they shot out of Jason's computer. They found themselves in an awkward position that they tried to get on their feet as fast as possible. Blake was no longer in his jammies and was currently wearing his usual green shirt with a blue outer shirt. He was also wearing pair of blue jeans and brown shoes to match. His eyes were scanning Jason's room with a hint of curiosity since it was his first time there.

"Your room ain't bad for something that once belonged with your dad," Blake commented while Jason transformed back to his human self.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Jason said as he got his day clothes,"Wait 'til you see what's it like on the outside."

"What could possibly be wrong with the outside of the house?"

"You'll see."

"Jason, honey, who are you talking to?"

Both boys hit panic mode as soon as they heard Mrs. Fenton's voice at the other side of the door. Jason was already wearing a murderous look on his face but Blake simply ignored him and pointed to the bed. His friend nodded and mouthed 'go', and Blake quickly hid underneath it. When the door opened, Sam gave her son look of confusion while he glared at his bed as one of his eyes twitched.

"Jason, is there anything bothering you? I swear I heard Blake in here."

"No, mom, it's nothing. It's nothing really. It's just that video conference set on a loud volume," he said after he immediately looked up from where he was glaring. Sam just blinked but merely shrugged and sat on her son's bed. She could hear a small squeak somewhere but she ignored it.

"Jason, I'm real sorry to hear on what happened yesterday," Sam started,"You know your father is really concerned about you. It's your first week in your new school and you're already in trouble."

"I know, ma," Jason said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "It's just so hard to resist the urge to punch that jerk in the face. He was making fun of you guys and I... I don't know what I did."

"Yes, I know what it's like," Sam said as she smiled softly, "and so does your dad. He would always get back at people like that at your age. He didn't physical hurt them like you but he pulled pranks. I didn't agree with him personally. In the end, something happened that made your dad stop. He doesn't want the same thing to happen to his kids, not ever. Do you understand?"

Jason sighed heavily. He sat right next to his mother and said, "I guess so but what made dad stop pulling pranks anyway?"

Sam merely kissed Jason on the forehead and caressed his cheeks and looked at him in the eye."It is not the time for you to know it yet, dear. There will be a time. I promise."

Jason gave one of his rare smiles. It's one of those times where his mom understood him the most but the smile immediately disappeared when there was a knock that came from underneath them.

"I swear, we need to get rid of the rats around here," Sam said as she looked at his bed, annoyed, "Your grandparents aren't taking care of this room when Danny was gone."

Yeah, one giant rat who can't breathe anymore, Jason thought. He stood up almost at once and grabbed his mom by the wrist and began lead her out of the room as he said quickly, "Yeah, mom. Thanks for the help but I really gotta go to Toni as soon as possible so could you go outside so that I can change and meet up with her? You don't have to worry about breakfast because I'm gonna buy at the fast food place. I really need to hurry. Bye!"and finally slammed the door at Sam's face. She blinked for a few moments and she became furious at her son.

"Jason Kenneth Fenton! Don't you dare slam that door on my face! I swear, I don't know where you get this attitude of yours!"

The door suddenly opened by an inch as her son peaked out of it."I'm an hour late so I'm kinda in a hurry here. Oh yeah, dad said I got it from you. That's all," he said and closed the door again.

Sam just put her face in her hand as she groaned. What's her husband trying to do anyway?"Ok, fine but you have to get back home before seven. The party's still on going you know."

There were a few moments of silence from the other side then a simple 'ok' was heard. Sam was wearing a huge frown but after counting to ten, she merely sighed and walked down to the kitchen. Sometimes, she couldn't understand Jason anymore. Was this how her parents felt when she treated them this way? She wanted to forget the idea and went off to prepare Lilia's breakfast.

Back in the room, Jason collapsed on the floor in frustration. A party? He had partially hoped that there wouldn't be any since he was grounded but it looked like he still couldn't avoid it. It made his mood worse when Blake crawled out from underneath the bed with a huge grin on his face."Finally, the boy's getting a party after two years of being party-less," he said enthusiastically.

"Shut up, Blake. I just wished you died from suffocation a while ago."

"Do you know what it's like being under your cee? It's like being inside a giant sandwich!"

"Yes, I do, sandwich boy. That's not important right now. We have to get moving so that I won't be late,"Jason said as he hurriedly changed into his clothes.

"Aren't you going to take a bath or something?"

"I'll just take it later, Blake," he replied as he put on his jacket, "We have to find a way to get out of here. Obviously, they're not supposed to see you."

"Dude, you have powers, don't you? Can't you, like, fly?"

"No, Blake. I don't want to use my powers. I just want to learn how to get it under control. Plus, I don't know if I can fly."

"Just try to fly, man. We'll be there in no time!"

"No, we're taking the window. Toni showed me how to climb down the side of the house last night when she left."

"So Toni's the girl, huh?" Blake said with a smirk as Jason opened the window, "You gonna ask her out or something?"

"Toni's just a friend, ok! Now, do you want to me to teach you on how to get down or what?"

"Fine. Lead the way, Fenton," Blake said as he followed him to the window.

"Just remember to place you're feet and hands in the holes where a place them in," Jason said as he got out of the window. When he looked below him, he grew a little dizzy. He wasn't used to staying out on such heights before. How Toni was able to do this, he'll never know. Slowly, he began to climb down, placing his hands and feet in where they were supposed to be. It was a little hard, holding on to such small spaces but it was a progress. In five minutes, he made it to the bottom. He looked up and he could see Blake was following his lead but towards the end, he lost his grip and fell on top of Jason.

"Blake, this is the SECOND TIME you landed on me today!" Jason yelled as he pushed his friend off of him, "Get your large bottom outta my FACE!"

"Can you relax, dude?" Blake said as he stood up.

"I will if you don't stop goofing off! C'mon, we have to go to Toni," he said when he suddenly tripped and landed on his face due to the fact that both of his legs disappeared.

"Karma," Blake said as he stiffled his laughter.


	12. Announcement

You may either take this as good news or bad news.

The thing is that I'm rewriting the entire _Next Phantom _story. I already have a ton of ideas for the new story compared to this. I just don't feel confident with this plot compared to the new one since Jason's personality here was kinda foggy. I just wrote him straight off the bat and I didn't develop him that much. You're understanding is much appreciated.

~Spectral Ninja, the dead assassin. 3


	13. The New Version

Please check out the new version of this story here:

http:/ www . fanfiction . net / s / 7516510/1/


End file.
